You'll Always Be My Wise Girl
by howmellarkable1201
Summary: Post-TLO. The Heroes of Olympus didn't happen. Very fluffy and touching, I assure you.


**Hey guys! So here's another Percabeth fanfic! Hope you like it!**

"_I really can't believe that Clarisse is actually getting married." Percy said. _

_Annabeth chuckled. "Me too. Just seeing her in a cocktail dress in our wedding made my head fuzzy; try imagining her in a bridal gown." _

_Percy shook his head as they both laughed. They were having dinner in Perbacco, the same restaurant to where he officially proposed to her. It was their first year anniversary, and looks like they were both having a good time. _

_Percy brought out a little paper bag as Annabeth continued to fill herself with dessert. _

"_For you. Happy anniversary, Wise Girl." _

_Annabeth smiled as she took the paper bag from his hands, and immediately opened it. _

_It contained a small box, and as expected, it was a ring. _

_Her eyes dazzled as she plucked it out and examined the intricate design. Little owls and tridents were carved around the circle, and on the very top was a turquoise diamond. Inside the ring, it was carved 'You'll always be my Wise Girl'. _

_Percy smiled as she watched Annabeth's awed expression. "I had help from the gods. Athena sketched the design, Poseidon chose the diamond, and then they sent the plans to Hephaestus. And boom! There you have it." He took Annabeth's hand and gently slid the ring on her other ring finger. _

_She couldn't find the right words to say, so she knew better and leaned right in, ignoring the fact that they were in a public place. Their lips finally meet. After who-knows how long, they went back to their original position. _

_She plucked out a bigger paper bag from under their table. "Hey, I got you something too."_

"_Hmmm, I hope it's something nice." Percy said as he started to open it. _

'_Oh it will be'. Annabeth said in her head. _

_He tore the seal in one quick movement and plucked out the content; a soft cotton shirt._

"_Gee, uh, thanks Annabeth, but you already know that I have lots of shirts-" _

_Annabeth chuckled as she pointed to the text right in the middle of the shirt. _

"_Huh" He read the text slowly. "I'm gonna be a daddy." His face was blank for a second, and then it turned out to be probably the happiest face in the whole wide world. _

"_Oh, Annabeth, I'm gonna be a daddy!" He screamed as he went over to her chair and kissed her tummy multiple times. _

_Annabeth chuckled as she tried to push Percy's head away. "Seaweed Brain, we're in a restaurant!"_

_Percy continued to attack her tummy with kisses. "Who cares? Did you hear that everyone? I'm gonna be a daddy!" He joyfully screamed. _

_The rest of the people finally understood what was happening, and most of them had already muttered congratulations to the couple. _

_That was probably the best gift someone could ever have._

* * *

"_Percy, I said the cinnamon rolls! Not cheese rolls!" Annabeth whined. Percy sighed. _

_It's been about 7 months, and well, it was hard to handle pregnant women. Plus the fact that she's Annabeth. You have no Idea how hard it is to handle a pregnant Annabeth. _

"_Annabeth, I woke up at 3 in the morning to buy you what you want. I guess I misunderstood, I really heard cheese rolls." _

_Annabeth sighed, a little guilty for causing extra stress to her husband. She pulled his hand and let him lie beside her. "Hey, I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I just.. craving just happens."_

_Percy hinted a smile. "It's cool, Wise Girl. Anything for you, and for our baby." He stroked her large belly ever so slightly. _

"_Hmm, I guess cheese rolls would be good." She munched it down, until the box of 12 was now a box of 0. _

_They settled down on the bed, and exactly after 10 seconds, Annabeth stirred to face her husband. "Actually, another box of 12 seems good to me." She kissed his nose and closed her eyes, as Percy groaned and left for yet another stop to the grocery at three in the morning. _

"_Annabeth, push, just a little more! We're almost done!" _

_Percy wiped her sweaty forehead and kissed it softly. He gripped her hand tightly. _

_Annabeth let out a strong push, and screamed with a mix of Ancient Greek curses and lines of 'I hate you Perseus Jackson!' as Percy pushed her down to the pillow. She inhaled and exhaled loudly; now she knew why many said childbirth was extremely painful. _

_Percy pushed her stray locks out of her face."One more push Annabeth, just one more!" _

_He supported her back as she let out one last push. Suddenly, she felt the weight off her body, and the loud cry makes her tears fall. _

_Percy kissed her full on the lips, and although Annabeth was weak, she was able to kiss him back. _

_The nurse handed them their baby, and Annabeth couldn't help but kiss her small forehead. She was her exact replica, she had small blonde locks, and startling grey eyes like herself. Percy would've been disappointed that his daughter didn't have his facial features, but right now, that didn't matter. _

"_What do we name her?" _

"_Erella. Erella Mary Jackson."_

* * *

_It was a Saturday and Percy was forcing Annabeth to go to the grocery with him. After some argument, Annabeth finally agreed. She picked Ella up from her crib and kissed her cheeks. "Ella baby, mommy's just going to the grocery with daddy okay? Be good to Aunt Rachel!" _

"_Mama!" she giggled, making Annabeth hug her tight. "I'll be back soon. Rachel, thanks for offering to look after her." _

_Rachel smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not so sure, though. What if I sprout some prophecy while I was carrying her or something? That would make her paranoid."_

_Percy laughed and pats her back maybe a little too hard. "Nah, I'm sure Apollo won't let that happen. Thanks again, Rachel." _

_He clutched Ella from Annabeth's arms and kissed her nose. "Behave, okay big girl?" _

_Ella giggled and started to blabber things much more hard to understand than plain English. _

_Percy and Annabeth waved goodbye, Rachel holding Ella's hand and wiggling it back at them._

* * *

_They were done grocery shopping, and it was almost night time. They were both exhausted, and well, their parking was about 15 cars away from the entrance. Like a real husband, Percy got Annabeth's hand and held it tightly. You'll never know what happens, especially at night, and when you're a demigod. _

_Percy would've probably missed the humongous black thing that passed in front of them if it weren't for Annabeth's alert eyes. She flicked Percy's hand to drop the groceries and they ran to hide at a back of a car._

_Annabeth's hands were shaking; she couldn't die. Not now. She has Percy. She has Ella. She needs them, and they need her. Percy must've known her expression so well; he already knew what to do. He grabbed both of her cheeks and kissed her forehead softly. "Hey, we can do this. We've beaten lots of these before, we can do it again." _

_Annabeth kissed him on the lips, and then he pulled him up, facing the hellhound which was bigger than usual. She brought out her bronze knife, which was always with her no matter what. Percy uncapped Riptide, and in an instant, their stance was ready for a battle. _

_Percy ran in first, and stabbed the hellhound right in the stomach. It staggered for a bit, giving Annabeth the opportunity to sneak from behind and stab again. The hellhound growled in frustration, and pushed Percy hard. _

_He fell back straight to the ground, groaning loudly. He loved Mrs. O' Leary, but he so wanted to kill her brother. His back felt weak from his impact on the ground; he almost forgot about his Achilles' spot. _

_Alarmed, Annabeth ran and crouched beside him. "Oh gods, Percy!" _

"_Here, I'll help you up." She put one hand on his shoulder, and her other on his back, pulling him up. Ugh, it was no use; he was too heavy. Annabeth didn't know what to do. _

_Her eyes met the hellhound's; grey against red. She should be cowering in fear now, but she had to be brave. She saw its eyes narrow down to her hand, which was placed right on top of Percy's only vulnerable point; the small of his back. _

_Oh gods, what would she do? Run to the monster and stab it until it dies? Scream for help? She was freaking out; she couldn't possibly die right now. She has a family to take care of .But Percy. It was always Percy. She had to protect him. _

_She swore on the Styx, for Athena's sake. She swore to protect him. _

_Without any second thoughts, she hugged him tight as she whispered, "I love you, Seaweed Brain." _

_The hellhound lunged right at them, and slashed at Annabeth; it was her back that faced the monster. Percy's eyes widen in realization, and in a second he saw Annabeth lying right in front of him, in her own pool of blood. _

_He regained his strength and looked straight at the eyes of the vicious monster. He screamed in frustration. "I'll kill you myself!"_

_He ran towards the hellhound, and like what he did with the dummies at camp, he swiped and stabbed and slashed multiple times. He didn't care what part he hit; all he wanted is that hellhound to be dead. _

_He's still thrusting Riptide back and forth when he realized he's already fighting the air; the hellhound already dissolved. _

_He rushed to Annabeth, whose breaths were already shallow. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "You did it. Again." _

_Annabeth laughed, but it was short-lived. "I save you every damn time, Seaweed Brain." _

_Percy's face didn't waver. "Shut up, Annabeth. It's not funny."_

_She was about to laugh even harder when it was stopped with a terrible pain from her back. Her wounds were stinging. Annabeth winced in pain as she clutched it tightly. _

_Percy didn't know if he was going to cry or if he was going to shout in anger. He held her forehead and laid it gently against his chest. "I shouldn't have forced you to go with me. You wouldn't have gotten hurt." The pain was evident in his voice. _

_Annabeth clutched Percy's shirt and willed him to face her. "But you would've. If I wasn't there, the hellhound would have already tackled you and hit your back. You wouldn't have seen that coming." Her voice was strained. She was dying. _

_He didn't even realize that the tears started to roll down his cheeks. He was about to slide and lift her up, but Annabeth's hand stopped him. "No, Percy, you don't have to. This wound's not getting any better. Ambrosia won't help." _

_Percy was already shaking; what does she want him to do, just stand there and let her die? _

_As a last effort, Percy kissed her in full force. He diminishes the thought of Annabeth dying, and the thought of losing her. All that was in his head was Annabeth's blood-stained lips. _

"_You'll always be my Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered, and she breathed her last. _

_The tears were long gone, and all Percy could do was hug her close and whisper, _

"_And you'll always be my Wise Girl."_

* * *

_Percy placed a rose on top of her grave, just staring at it for a long time. It's been 5 years; and he still remembered the exact scene. He shook his head; he had to forget about it. _

"_Daddy!" Ella screamed as she ran to him; her arms wide open. _

_Percy smiled and kneeled to receive her hug. _

_Ella hugged him tightly, and quickly noticed the beaded necklace her father was wearing. _

_She gently fingered the beads on the necklace. "Daddy, what's this?"_

_Percy smiled. "It's a necklace from camp. You get a bead for every year. Don't worry, you'll get one soon!"_

_Ella didn't smile; instead, she had her mom's thinking face on. "If you get a beaded necklace from camp, then why is there a ring with it too?"_

_Percy looked down and fingered the ring. The carved drawings were still beautiful and the turquoise diamond was still shining. He brought it up and kissed it gently. _

"_Well, this is an exception. This was your mom's. It's my memory of her."_

_Ella still didn't sound convinced. She plucked the ring from Percy's hand. "Dad, it's tridents and owls! Aren't those the symbols of the Greek gods Poseidon and Athena?" _

_Percy's eyes widened. "Hey, how did you know that?"_

_She blushed. "Well, you had a book of it at home, and I kind of read it."_

_Percy chuckled as she kissed her cheek. "Oh Ella, you're such a wise girl."_

_Ella looked at her father in confusion. "Wise Girl? I thought only mom was your Wise Girl?"_

_Before he could reply, Ella was already running down the path, following the big ice cream truck passing by. _

_She turned her face at him, and if Percy didn't blink, he would've thought that she was Annabeth. Her hair has grown longer, and at the ends were little ringlets. Her skin was fairly tan, and her eyes, it still gave Percy chills from time to time. _

_He gave her a nod, and she skipped happily to the ice cream man. _

_Percy smiled as he faced Annabeth's grave. "Don't worry, Annabeth."_

_He smiled as he read that single line engraved under her name. _

"_You'll always be my Wise Girl."_

_**Suckish ending again. Oh well, comments? Please review if you like more! **  
_


End file.
